


The Fellowship of the Exchange - Issues to be Addressed

by VampirePaladin



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bad Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 01:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17376848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin





	The Fellowship of the Exchange - Issues to be Addressed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OnionRingKnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnionRingKnight/gifts).



Welcome to the Fellowship of the Exchange. This is a fanfic and fanart exchange for the Company of the Nine. There have been some issues in past rounds that need to be addressed before I open nominations.

1) Do not name and shame people for defaulting. Dying or being taken to Isengard are valid reasons to default.  
2) Non-famous family and friends aren’t allowed in RPF nominations. So, stop nominating Arwen under Elven Royalty RPF.  
3) I have more important things to do than follow FailFellowship_Anon. If something needs to come to my attention email me at kingstrider@fellowship.com instead of waiting for me to come to a thread I might not even see.  
4) Not everyone can be assigned to the One Ring. Last year everybody was a pinch hit because all sign-ups were gamed to match the One Ring (Thanks to our Pinch Hitters that came to help).  
5) Gollum needs to do his own fic to be allowed back in. Other participants can’t do it for him.


End file.
